


sequel

by elinciacrimea



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F, Octopath Traveler Spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinciacrimea/pseuds/elinciacrimea
Summary: H'aanit speaks with Primrose before the final chapter ends. Spoilers for Primrose's chapter 3 ending and chapter 4.(Repost to remove this from a previous compilation!)





	sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: H'aanit/Primrose + kiss as encouragement
> 
> Spoilers for Primrose's chapter 3 ending/chapter 4.
> 
> This was previously included in a drabble compilation, but I've decided to make that compilation exclusively Fire Emblem, so I'm reposting this separately :)

"His balcony is just through here," Primrose murmurs, resting her hand on the flat of the door. It's elegant oak, as finely carved and elaborate as the rest of the building, not at all resembling the monster it conceals. "It all ends now."

None of the others speak a word. They've all offered words of encouragement as they crossed the shadowy theatre halls, vows of protection and friendship, promises to stay at her side until the end. But now, it is Primrose alone who stands on the threshold.

Now, it is all about to end. And while Primrose wants nothing more than to open the door, to step through and face what she knows lies beyond...

...a part of her is afraid. 

Simeon is strong. Strong enough to take her father's life. Is she bringing her new friends - her new family - to their deaths?

_And, _a more sinister voice hisses at the back of her mind, _what will you do when this is done?_

Primrose doesn't know. She can't think beyond the dagger falling, and the blood, and the ending. The fact that there must be more story beyond, more pages to turn - she cannot even comprehend it, even though she knows it to be true.

If Primrose's life continues past this point, it will be without direction, without the goal that has driven every moment of the last decade, and that knowledge is terrifying. And it is that fear that stills her now.

Seven faces are turned towards her, and Primrose can't look at any one of them. She can't seem to move, either. Her hand shakes against the door.

"Primrose?"

Primrose nearly leaps out of her skin at the sound of the voice, and lifts her head to see H'aanit standing at her side, looking down at her. 

"H'aanit," Primrose greets her. "I...I apologize. It seems to have hit me, suddenly...this is the end."

"That it is," H'aanit murmurs. "And yet, 'tis also a beginning."

"It is." _And that's what's so scary._

H'aanit takes Primrose's free hand, lifting it as though it is a treasure, a delicate pearl. H'aanit's hand is rough and calloused, marked by battle. A hand that strings bows, swings axes, fells monsters without a whisper of hesitation - but it is gentle, so gentle, as it enfolds Primrose's fingers in reassuring warmth. H'aanit lifts Primrose's hand, maintaining eye contact as she brings it to her lips, and presses a fluttering kiss to it.

And as H'aanit's lips whisper over the back of her hand, Primrose suddenly forgets how to breathe.

"Make him pay," H'aanit says, her voice low and rough, Primrose's hand still clasped in hers. "And I will be at thy side. To the very end."

"My," Primrose manages, her heart pounding hard enough to escape her chest. "That is quite the honor."

"Honor? Nay, 'tis what friends do. Thou said thou supposed we were friends, didst thou not?"

"Friends." Primrose swallows the word, tastes it. And it is sweet, but it is not what she desires. No, it isn't. She wants something different, something just as beautiful.

With that desire, for the first time Primrose can think of something beyond, something after. A hope, a flickering spark of light.

Something to look forward to. Something to believe in.

To Primrose's own surprise, a smile is forming on her face. "You're right. Thank you, H'aanit. Let us speak again, when Simeon lies dead."

"I could not say it better myself." H'aanit nods towards the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Primrose squares her shoulders, and pushes open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to write H'aanit's dialect so I just simplified it heavily. Trust me, it was the better option haha


End file.
